Hungry spider
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: songfic que habla de un amor no correspondido por hiroto y midorikawa, al final todo resultara en un cambio extraño, espero les guste(yaoi)


**saludos espero les guste este songfic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hungry spider<strong>

_(GoenjixEndou x HirotoxRyuuji)_

**_Mido rikawa -_[La practica diaria comienza, y a**

**lo lejos lo miro a el saludando a endou con esa hermosa**

**sonrisa que solo le dedica, el corresponde a**

**su gesto saludando a Hiroto, como le odio]**

_Hoy una araña hambrienta_

_Teje de Nuevo una red de ocho hojas azules_

**_Hiroto_ - [Hasta mañana, endou-kun]**

_Es por aquella chica. Que encontró su red una_

_Mañana brillando con el roció_

_Y dijo que era bonita mientras se reía_

**_Midorikawa_ - [veo su molestia en su rostro reflejado**

**claramente su molestia al ver a goenji tan cerca****s de endou,**

**es normal que lo estén si están saliendo, pero él no quiere entender]**

_Pero está enamorada de un ser problemático_

_Quedo atrapada en su red_

_Como si ella fuera una mariposa que vuela maravillosamente por el cielo_

**_Midorikawa_ - [me da tristeza verlo tan molesto por él,**

**me gustaría ser esa persona a **

**a que el tanto quiere, pero solo lo miro desde la distancia,**

**como es habitualmente ]**

_Una vez que se seque el roció de la telaraña_

_Ya no podrá esperar, quedara atrapada en la_

_Delgada telaraña y no la dejara huir_

**_Hiroto_ [lo quiero tanto, desearía ser yo el que este junto a él ,**

**más que en las practica**

**o la rutina diaria de mirarlo a cierta distancia, deseo ser yo**

**que sujete su mano, cuando más necesite de alguien ]**

_Soy una araña hambrienta_

_Si tengo que tirar un amor que nunca florecerá_

**Hiroto - [me atrevo a besarle abiertamente y declararle mi amor**

**–_"Te amo endou-kun, incluso más que él, te amo demasiado_**

**_"_****- pero la respuesta no fue lo que esperaba,**

**el comenzó a llorar y escapo de mi]**

_Voy a comer todo el amor que quede, atrapado en mi red_

_Y pronto liberarla a ella_

**_Midorikawa_ – [por que me torturo a mí mismo, mirándolo**

**desde lejos y ver cómo le da un beso a él,**

**desearía ser yo el portador de sus besos y no llorar tras mi escondite]**

_Hoy una araña hambrienta_

_Teje de nuevo una red de ocho hojas azules_

**_Midorikawa –_ [no me gusta mirarlo tan triste, el ya ni cazo le**

**hace simplemente lo evade**

**y ya hasta se ganó a goenji de enemigo, se ha dado cuenta de**

**que Hiroto siente por endou]**

_Esta noche, la telaraña brilla con la luz de la luna_

_Encontrándose con una sombra_

**_Hiroto –_ [decido dar un paseo nocturno, encontrándome justo atrás**

**de mi con endou el cual se sorprende al verme]**

_Algo molesto que se quedó atrapado en la red_

_Aquellas alas que dispersan el polvo como si_

_Fueran estrellas_

_Se asustó al verme en la oscuridad de la noche_

_Y sin decirme nada, salió corriendo_

_Antes de que pudiera decirle que había_

_Que salvarla_

_Repitió con voz temblorosa "ayúdame"_

**_Hiroto_ – [intento hablarle aclararlo todo, pero simplemente**

**huye de mí, logro alcanzarlo y **

**sujetarlo firmemente, quiero decirle que quiero esta junto a él,**

**más que nada, pero …entre lágrimas**

**llama a alguien más …]**

**_Endou_ - [Goenji…]**

_Soy una araña hambrienta_

_Y tu una hermosa mariposa_

_Si tengo que tirar un amor que nunca florecerá_

_Voy a comer todo el amor que quede_

_Atrapado en mi red_

_¿De esta manera nunca me lastimaran?_

_Incluso si la observo en silencio mientas_

_Escapa volando_

**_Hiroto_ – [el aparece de la nada, y abrasa a endou mientras me**

**mira a mí con un ceño de molestia,**

**desearía ser esa persona para endou,**

**pero ahora creo no es así…jamás podrá pasar]**

_Es hermosa_

_Acaso, ¿debo morir para que esto sea eterno?_

**_Hiroto_ – [decido regresar a mi habitación, **

**dormir y olvidar todo, pero una horrible pesadilla de**

**mi arrancándome la vida al ver a endou **

**c****on alguien más me despierta agitado en la noche…]**

**_Midorikawa_ - [estoy junto a él como siempre, ha decidido **

**rendirse y encerrarse en su habitación,**

**a mí por lo menos me deja ver ese lado tan destrozado de él , **

**no me gusta verle tan triste ]**

_Soy una araña hambrienta_

_Y tu una hermosa mariposa_

**_Midorikawa_ – [me doy valor y comienzo a hablar y soltar lo **

**que siente mi corazón,**

**sin pensarlo mucho –"_…oye, Hiroto ¿te detendrás? Se terminó,_**

**_pero fue por tu propio bien. Sabes a mí me gustas tal como eres"- _]**

_En lujar de tirar un amor que nunca florecerá_

_Me comí el amor que quedó atrapado en esta telaraña_

**_Hiroto_ – [en ese momento escuche lo que midorikawa me había dicho,**

**por primera vez escuche su voz dejando de ignorarlo como antes,**

**lo miro detenidamente, el comienza a llorar, admito es muy lindo, pero…**

**dicen que el amor es ciego y siempre miramos hacia adelante en vez de la persona**

** junto a nosotros, tomo su mejilla y seco esa lagrimas que creo en el son adorables]**

**_Midorikawa_ – [me sorprende su acto él se acerca a me, siento que comenzare de**

**nuevo a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad, deseo corresponder a su amor, aunque **

**no fuera para mi desde un comienzo]**

_Extrañare a esa chica_

**_Hiroto_ – [jamás me di cuenta de que él me quería y sufría a la vez, **

**ahora mientras lo abrazo, siento es el único corresponde mi amo, **

**e****s momento de olvidarme de endou y comenzar desde cero, con **

**alguien que realmente desea mi amor, y ahora yo deseo ser todo para el]**

_Fin _

* * *

><p>espero fuera de su agrado, la cancion es muy conocida así que por<p>

ello decidí hacerla songfic, espero les gustara

bye-bye


End file.
